


Older But More Immature

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Canon Lin Fa/Yan Fan, F/F, References Own Work Regarding Forte/Margaret, Virgin Illuminata: Confirmed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiao Pai was mildly annoyed with Amber's childish demeanor, wishing she knew that Amber was capable of a sensible conversation...until one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four people would find love tonight, two would instantly fall, and two would hesitantly reach out.

"Hello, Xiao," Lin Fa greeted sweetly, getting out a huge pot for dinner, "did you clean out the baths?"

"It seems so...but it still smells spicy." Xiao sighed, going over to help her mother with the dishes.

"That's what happens when you spill hot powder in the bath's water supply! I rather liked it though, it felt so good, you should make mistakes like _that_ more often!" her mother laughed.

"It seems I'm the one not laughing, yes?" Xiao backed away, deciding against helping with the dishes, since that never went well.

"You need to learn to accept those mistakes as part of you, they're what makes you so cute--that and your adorable broken speech!"

"I-it seems there are nicer ways of telling me my speech is cute...but you are right, mistakes have always been a part of my life."

"They're also part of how you came into this world!" Lin Fa remarked cheerily. She had walked in on her husband when she meant to go to the woman's bath, and things took off from there.

"It seems I'm cursed to be a screw up, yes?"

"Yes! But you're always going to do it so cutely!"

"It seems if I want a morale boost, you're not the one for it, yes?"

"Oh, I have an idea! You should talk to a friend! Are you girls having a sleepover party?"

"No, but it seems the boys are."

 

Xiao thought--no, she _knew_ in her heart that this was a bad idea, the worst Lin Fa ever had, but "worst" became "best" somehow, and she wound up getting dragged across town and thrown inside a closed building.

"Welcome! Sorry, but we're closed for today!" Amber chirped from behind her.

"Amber...it seems I was sent to "Carnations", so...it seems Momma's mistake wasn't _so_ bad." Xiao looked around and scratched her head, "It seems Illuminata isn't home, yes?"

"Yup! She got a letter and had to go follow the clue, something about Fang someone!"

 

Illuminata, the great detective, found her target at the Bell Hotel. The place was closed, which meant that only Lin Fa and Xiao Pai should be here, but she only found Lin Fa walking naked to the baths, oblivious of the brunette elf observing her. Illuminata had the decency to lock the door before chasing her mark, "He-ya!" she cried, catching the closing bath door with her foot, startling Lin Fa into falling backwards, catching herself  and leaving both women to wonder _how_ she did that, and then slipping on a bar of soap. The _very_ bar of soap she caught herself on! Illuminata could stop swiftly, but she was already very close Lin Fa, enough so that the naked, snow white beauty crashed into her.

"Now that I've caught you...literally, why don't you tell me who Yan Fan is?!" Illuminata held out an envelope.

"Oh, Papa!" Lin Fa replied.

"Who?"

"My husband! I thought that was your mail, but it was mine? I must be having a very off day!"

"Um, well, what's it say?"

"Oh, it says he remembers."

"Remembers what?"

"That thing he told me when I walked in on him...at the time I was...unsettled, and stumbled into his bath with a friend of mine, ever since then, we've been together...except the friend of mine...she visits sometimes. Papa promised that when he was away that I could be with any woman, as long as I didn't leave him."

"Why would you leave him?"

"Because...well, his passion for adventure was rather...tiring...it was sad that he always left, but whenever I felt lonely, I would go to a restaurant and find my friend."

"Say wah-?" Illuminata blushed and pulled Lin Fa closer to her, "I didn't realize you...um-"

"That I swing that way? I'm not surprised you're surprised, but the good kind, I hope."

Illuminata bit her lip and pressed Lin Fa to a wall, then started undressing, "Are their visitors?"

"Yes, we have one guest up in the rooms, but she's asleep." from the way in Lin Fa licked her lips, Illuminata wondered if she had something to do with that, or if Illuminata's body was just that...easy on Lin Fa's eyes.

 

Xiao sat for minutes, staring at Amber with her arms crossed, "Well...I'm back."

"You're back!" Amber agreed, then giggled, "I mean, it seems so!"

"Would you _not_?!" Xiao demanded.

"I-I'm sorry!" Amber looked away and Xiao caught a glimpse of her expression on a shiny vase. Xiao scared herself.

"I-it seems I messed up again, you can say what you want, yes?" Xiao leaned against the door. Bell Hotel was locked, the windows had stayed closed(Lin Fa was supposed to leave the lobby window open before visiting Illuminata today, but she missed the appointment and the window) and Ellie wasn't back yet, to make matters worse, it was that time they usually bathed, so she couldn't yell for her mother to open the door, "But I bet somehow all this works out for her."

"Huh?" Amber sat next to the defeated looking woman and wondered when she ever saw her smile...only when she was excited for holidays or not falling on someone.

"Nothing...it seems I can only screw up, yes?"

"I felt like that some days."

"It seems you don't look like it...you act so free and childish, that I feel so old and tired, yes? It annoys me."

"I'm sorry...I-"

"Urg, no! It seems you annoy me because I...am..." Xiao sniffed hard and slapped her forehead, "stupid!"

"You're not!" Amber objected.

"You haven't seen the world like I have, yes? It seems everyone's always doing _everything_ for me, and I screw everything up!"

"I feel like I mess up, too...how could I have saved Venti, how could I have done something better...and then I decided to become a Guardian and sleep forever."

"What? T-that's what that was? I...forever?"

"Uh-huh...it was scary at first, but I woke up...because it wasn't enough to save her."

"Amber...it seems I didn't know. It seems you aren't all kittens and rainbows, yes?"

"But I try to be...that way, if I mess up, at least I made someone smile."

"I wish I was like you..."

"You know what you need? Some rest!" Amber pulled her up and led her upstairs, "You should probably sleep on my bed and not Ellie's since she'd get angry! I'll sleep on the floor."

"Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"I do it all the time when I take a nap!" Amber assured her, which made Xiao Pai frown.

"All the time?"

"Yeah, it's nicer when the sun's on me, though!"

"Why don't...I sleep on the floor?" Xiao started to slip out of bed, but Amber rushed to her side and pushed her back into bed.

"Because you're my guest! Oh, how rude of me! Would you like something to drink?"

"Um, no, I'm fine, but thanks!"

Amber came back with strawberry milk and offered it to Xiao Pai, "It's fine, we have lots of this!"

"Amber...thank you...it seems you're more mature than you act."

"This isn't an act, I'm just happy a lot!"

"But...doesn't anything ever...make you even a little sad?"

"Not really...I do have some bad stuff, but I can block it out if everything's happy!"

"Amber...what kind of bad stuff?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because...I want to know...no one should be helpless without others, yes? It seems you depend on not just one person, but so many things, isn't that scary? You deserve better, self-confidence is not something to be without, yes?!"

"Well...are you sure? It's really painful." Amber looked away, tears sitting in the corner of her eyes.

"I-I don't know...if you don't want to, then you shouldn't...I'm sorry if I made you feel bad, or like you have to say, yes?"

"Okay...can I sit with you? You have to promise to hold me if I cry...but it's okay if you cry too...I want you to know.

"Yes, yes, I'll be here for you if you need to cry." Xiao Pai was glad she was being trusted, and was confident she couldn't mess it up.

Amber sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. Xiao took her hand and pulled her up in the bed so they sat next to each other. Amber leaned against Xiao and sighed, "My worse memory? It's...at the baths, a couple of days ago...just after you and I spoke..." she paused to clear her throat and dry her eyes. Xiao held her so that she could rest on her shoulder, "I...I thought you hated me!"

Xiao Pai wasn't expecting that, but the butterfly girl rolled onto her knees and held Xiao's back as she wept into her shoulder, "I...why?"

"You just...your mom said something and you looked at me and frowned!" Amber shook as she cried, her voice raised and broken as Xiao Pai's speech, "You looked like you didn't like me at all, and I asked Ellie why someone would do that and she said that it meant someone probably didn't like you, I didn't tell her...I just asked for a juice and when I woke her up crying, I just whispered 'nightmare', she knew otherwise, but didn't ask...she said 'Maybe that person just happened to look my way', and I hope this means she was right!"

"It seems you're talking about when Momma asked me if I was friends with you...I said you seemed very childish and happy, and was only cursing my luck at having the worst luck...but I said I thought highly of you, but just felt really alone, because I screw up on everything."

"So...you don't hate me?"

"No...it seems I thought badly of you though, so I'm sorry...and really just hate myself more now."

"But you're a nice person."

"That may be, but my self-respect has been falling apart for a while now...I can't do anything right."

"But you're such a nice person, you need to respect yourself for it!"

"Ha, I don't know about that...Clorica, Forte, definitely Margaret and even Dolce...anyone's nicer than me...and prettier, too..."

"You just think that because you already don't love yourself!"

"I'm fine...I like myself better for helping you like this...if it's truly helping."

"Yes, it is! So much, thank you, Xiao Pai!"

Xiao tried not to smile as the other woman squeezed her tightly and rubbed her cheek affectionately against Xiao's shoulders. So this was how it was to be trusted? Xiao couldn't help but like that she felt important, she felt like she really was Amber's friend now...but that bothered her, up until now she called others, Margaret, Forte, Dolce, even Doug her friend, but nothing like this happened for her and anyone else, and she wanted to say that she was Amber's best friend...but what if this was what happened with friends, what if all this time she had been screwing up by calling "acquaintances" as "friends", and no one had the heart to correct her? "Amber...you are welcome, if there's anything else-"

"When Ellie hit me once..." Amber sniffled, "It felt like...oh my gosh..." Amber's voice stuck in her throat and she held onto Xiao Pai, "Xiao...also the day when Venti was dying...I wanted to know she would be okay...but to wonder if someone is alive while you sleep...if you ever wake up, but they lived as long as they could, and you miss saying goodbye to them...but I wanted to know she was happy, so I died...I died to itty-bitty pieces, and said goodbye for the last time!"

"Amber..."

"But it's okay...everybody's okay." Amber rose to her feet and turned to Xiao Pai, "Thanks...sometimes I just...have to air that out...goodnight, Xiao Pai."

"Goodnight, Amber."

 

Lin Fa squirmed in the shallow water, her legs up in the air and Illuminata on her hip, shaking and pressing her heat into Lin Fa's, her passion mingling with Lin Fa's.

"Hm, that was so nice..." Lin Fa moaned, sprawled out on the bath's surface.

"Ah...yeah, that...was...awesome." Illuminata confirmed. She straddled Lin Fa's hips, fondling the younger woman's breasts (or was she technically younger due to being an elf?), giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Hah, I'm glad you think so..." Lin Fa sighed.

"Much better than alone..." Illuminata elaborated.

"Hey...Illuminata, was that...you're first time?"

"I-I..." Illuminata turned away and blushed, "'c-course not, I've had thousands of...um, times."

"Ha, ha, I mean with another person."

"Ah...y-yes..."

"Nothing to be ashamed of, Illuminata, though I'm quite surprised you didn't come to someone sooner."

"Even with my detective skills...I can't quite...work up the courage to...I don't know if someone would like me or if they would but they already have someone...ah, I guess that's a problem even great detectives face."

"Ha, ha, even though you're older than me, you're still very in touch with your imagination, I like that!"

"R-really? Some have called me childish, or immature."

"Well, I think it's nice you have a care-free personality, too many people are all work and no play!"

"Hah...yeah..."

"So, if that was your first time...um..."

"You want to...break my hymen?"

"That wasn't what I was getting at, I was more curious how you knew to mount me like that."

"Oh, well, I've had plenty of time to think about what I'd do in this kind of situation...it helps that I walked in on a few people."

"Speaking of which, good thing I sent Xiao Pai out!"

"Speaking of being alone...do you want to go inside me?"

Lin Fa smiled and glided her hand along Illuminata's skin resting on the elf's labia.

Illuminata hoped Lin Fa didn't mind staying up late...perhaps she would mistakenly stay up late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...this was a thing that happened?


	2. Blessings and Curses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illuminata counts her blessings, and wonders if there's such too much of the good thing, or if she won't know whether the blessing is actually a curse until it's too late.  
> Meanwhile, Xiao Pai wonders at Amber's strange curse.

Amber dreamed of the day Xiao Pai slept in her bed. She was glad Xiao Pai didn't say anything...but she kinda wanted Xiao to pull her into bed with her, but in hindsight, she was glad Xiao didn't think of that...she didn't know at the time why she was glad the solution didn't occur to Xiao Pai, but now she was glad because she lately...spaced out. She had an ominous feeling about it.

 

Amber seemed different lately, and it made Xiao Pai anxious. Generally, Amber was sweet and outgoing, but today she wanted to stay inside...and Xiao had been looking forward to having lunch with Amber...but she wasn't upset, just...oh, geez, she was upset! She was disappointed, Illuminata looked apologetic, her composure must have fallen.

"It's okay, she said she was just...in need of 'me' time." Illuminata assured, "She did seem kinda ticked off though...did you say something the other day she might have taken the wrong way?"

"I don't think so...it seems I may have upset her, though, since I'm always messing up things." Xiao Pai sighed, "I'll go and apologize."

"Eh, alright, I mean, I doubt you'd say something awful, but...she seems...eh, I don't know, she holds your opinions highly, I think, she talks highly of you, I can promise." Illuminata laughed, "It's crazy, but I think she sees you as an older sister, like how Meggy thinks of me as her younger sister! I guess both friendships have similarities between the involved parties."

"Her...older sister?" Xiao Pai was consumed by a somber silence. How was she like an older sister to Amber? She messed up on _everything_ that she set out to do. But Amber...no, she laughed and smiled around everyone, pointed out pretty flowers and beautiful birds and went to Frey's farm to pet the Woolies, it was Xiao who felt privileged.

"Yup, trust me, I know these things!" Illuminata replied, smiling.

Xiao shrugged and went up to visit Amber, but Amber met her on the stairs, "Oh, I was just going to see you."

"Okay." Amber acknowledged coolly.

"Um...okay." Xiao started downstairs and turned around to find Amber still with her.

She seemed quiet and contemplative the whole time.

"Um, Amber," Xiao thought back to what she and Ellie discussed as Amber pushed her food around on her plate, "if I upset you...or maybe made you feel silly or ashamed, then I apologize."

"What? You didn't do anything wrong." Amber replied, annoyed, if not impassive.

"O-okay."

 

Xiao could tell there was a difference between Amber and how she was later in the day, it was like two Ambers, and it unnerved her to no end, and every day she altered earlier.

"Um, Amber, can I ask you a question?" Xiao asked cautiously.

"'Course!" was Amber's typically cheery reply.

"Do you...feel depressed or anything?"

"No, should I?" Amber wondered.

"N-no...okay, do you remember that time I stayed over at your place, and let you end up sleeping on the floor?"

"Yes...why?"

"Because...I thought about it, and I wonder if you were still upset that I thought you were immature."

"Nope, I'm not upset at all! I actually have lots of fun now, because I know you don't mind me being stupid."

"Amber...can I ask you something?"

Amber looked up at her and furrowed her brows, "What's the question?" she asked calmly...almost reserved.

Before Xiao could ask her question, Kiel ran up to Amber to talk about something he bought from Bado, she didn't pay attention to what it was, because Amber promptly threw off on it and got angry he butted in on their conversation about something "so stupid", which gave Xiao the chills.

After Kiel left, Amber turned back to Xiao and sighed, "What was your question?"

"U-um...Amber?" Xiao had several thousand questions, but first and foremost, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." a short, cheerless reply.

"Amber...ah!" Xiao leapt forward and steadied Amber, and lowered her to the ground, "Help!"

"Leave this to me!" Forte cried. She ran up to Amber and checked her breathing, then lifted her up and carried her to the clinic.

 

Illuminata sighed as she checked the time. It was only three, sure, but her most recent case required a calm mind, and right now her...body kept distracting that calm mind, and while she generally handled the situation herself, why do it alone when she could let the most beautiful woman in the world take care of her again, especially when she could take a bath at the same time? Besides, they rarely had time to talk, and she resented that.

So she found herself walking into the Bell Hotel. She was sure no one was here but Lin Fa, but she couldn't find the manager and proprietress anywhere.

Disappointed, she left the payment on the desk and went into the bath, only to find Lin Fa bathing.

"O-oh, I didn't mean to walk in on you." Illuminata blushed and turned away, but a chuckle brought her gaze to Lin Fa's beautiful smile.

"It's okay...you're not intruding, there's room for us both." Lin Fa bit her lip, eyes sparkling at the beautiful elf that stumbled upon her. She recalled last time so well.

"So, the payment..." Illuminata lost her train of thought as Lin Fa moved her wet hair from her eyes. Illuminata never imagined she could be so speechless, but what good was a hero with no flaws?

"No need, the second...encounter...will be as free as the first, I believe in love for love's sake." Lin Fa opened her cupped hands over her face, and the handful of water running down Lin Fa's face only made Illuminata painfully aware of the weakness in her legs.

"U-u-uh, I meant...to bathe here." Illuminata stammered, "It's on the desk already."

"Oh, right, sorry...um-"

Illuminata tossed her shirt and cap off, and quickly shimmied out of her pants, her boots came off with them, and rolled down her socks, when she looked up again, she found Lin Fa in front of her, wet hair sticking to her shoulders, "Um, can I...can we still...um, c-can-"

Lin Fa smiled and walked backwards with Illuminata, "Yes, Ellie."

Illuminata's gaze fell onto Lin Fa. Everything was visible, and lips quickly found itself chewed by her teeth as she stared at Lin Fa. Carefully, she crawled over Lin Fa and kissed her lips gently, taking in the warmth of the shared body heat...and her own body's heat. Lin Fa's tongue flickered out against her lips and Ellie's mouth fell open for her, Lin Fa's tongue quickly found it's companion in Illuminata's mouth, and Illuminata's hands slipped onto Lin Fa's sides. There was a quiver, and Ellie quickly removed her hands, then slowly pulled away and breathed on her hands before touching Lin Fa's sides again, "Is that still cold?"

"No...thanks." Lin Fa smiled at the Great Detective and Ellie couldn't help but descend her lips upon Lin Fa's, her hands on Lin Fa's sides, until Lin Fa licked at her lips again, she had to hold Lin Fa close by the shoulders as the white haired beauty's tongue glided over her own tongue. Illuminata leaned forward, a moan echoing in her throat as Lin Fa filled her mouth with more pleasure than she remembered feeling, but a couple of weeks _would_ do that to her.

It was Lin Fa to break away this time, when she did she tapped Ellie's knee, "Is that really comfortable? I have it on good authority that beds are three hundred times better than the stone floor."

"U-um, a costumer?"

"Yes. Here, lay on your side." Lin Fa pressed her soft breasts to Illuminata's ribs and turned her hand as it pressed against the elf's stomach, thigh, inner thigh.

Ellie let out a whimper as her hands wrapped around Lin's back, as Lin's hand slid down to warmth. Ellie only realized how high up her leg was when she looked down to see how Lin Fa's hand, for whatever reason. Ellie cried out as Lin Fa's four fingertips raked back, careful to keep her nails off Ellie's skin. Ellie hiss as her hips thrust, then stopped and looked up at Lin Fa. She only realized how hard she was biting her lip when Lin Fa licked her lips and wriggled her way inside.

Illuminata's eyes opened wide and her legs closed some. She tried to lowed herself, but their bodies were so firmly together, that their breasts wouldn't allow it, so she held Lin Fa, her shoulder, the back of her head, and moaned as Lin Fa's now soaked fingers rubbed her. Ellie's hands squeezed Lin Fa's shoulders and struggled to slip her leg between Lin and the floor. She heard a muffled giggle, Lin Fa's, and then felt Lin Fa push her onto her back. Now her legs could encircle Lin Fa's waist as her hands held desperately onto her back.

"Illuminata," Lin Fa whispered, breaking their dancing tongues from their embrace. She smiled at Ellie, as though that was all she would say, and brought her other hand to caress Illuminata's cheek, "you're so beautiful," Lin Fa leaned back and ran her hand along Illuminata's breasts, the elvish detective arched her back, tried to push herself into Fa's hand as she writhed on the floor, then Lin Fa leaned leaned forward and cupped her cheek, "I love you."

Illuminata gasped and cried out as Lin Fa's fingers' rhythmic movements sent waves of pleasure crashing through her. She didn't want to ask, but she was sure it was an accident...unless Lin Fa _did_ love her...she opened her eyes and took a deep breath, then Lin Fa pressed her lips to Illuminata's cheek and took her breath away again as two fingers pressed circles into her clit, "I love you so much." Lin Fa whispered. Not that she couldn't think clearly, but even the Great Detective couldn't be expected to think coherently during a situation like this...her mind was on the way Lin Fa was making her feel.

She thought back to that first night, Lin Fa kept forgetting how late it was, not that Illuminata minded, but after a while she did become concerned that Lin Fa would have to work later, and might be tired later, but before she left, Lin Fa held her for a while and they held onto the moment for a while. She would stay a way like this, enjoy the moment, and then ask Lin Fa how she felt, and--then there was that case, Kiel's book vanished, and she had to find the culprit, she didn't even interview all of the witnesses/possible suspects yet.

"Thinking about work, Illuminata?" Lin Fa inquired, curled up at her side.

"Um, yes...mm, but you didn't...here..." Illuminata slid her hand along Lin Fa's side and stopped on her thigh, and ran her hand under it to lift it, and held her leg under Lin Fa's to keep it up while her fingertips pushed along Lin Fa's thigh's skin, and stopped just as she reached the folds where the hip met the thigh, and kissed her curled lover's shoulders. She loved Lin Fa, but she was confused as to how, she was sure that Lin Fa loved her in a purely physical way, but the way she said it made her doubt it so much.

Was it okay to love Lin Fa? Dammit, why did her husband have to be away all the time? If only Lin Fa had told her they had simply been together for a child, or that they were drunk with their friends or something, she did talk about "that mistake" that Xiao Pai wouldn't have been her without, but...they had been married and presumably sober at the time...honestly, Illuminata just wanted to know how they had been together long enough to have a child...though if Yan Fan returned to her after some adventures in random parts of the world, or was still getting funds for the adventures, that would explain a lot.

Or maybe they had sex for the pleasure of nobles who watched and paid them well, something Lin Fa considered a mistake now.

Why was this so confusing for Illuminata? She never wanted to fall in love anyways, love between humans and elves just hurt the elves...maybe what she wanted was to actually get to know the woman better...sure, they were friends, but...they could stand to be closer--no! It was thoughts like that to fell the hearts of many elves, she just wanted to enjoy the love they made together...besides, if Lin Fa ended up falling for her, that'd complicate so much.

Ugh, why didn't she just get all romantic with Margaret, at least they'd have a good few hundred years together, plus, Illuminata wouldn't have to worry about this...but she didn't like Meg like that, did she? She had to confess, Lin Fa _was_ the woman she dreamed of at night.

All those thoughts passed in seconds and Illuminata moved her lips from Lin Fa's shoulder, and cupped her hot wetness. Lin Fa rolled onto her back and let out a heavy sigh as she closed her eyes. Illuminata smiled to herself.

She finally figured it out.

She was having a midlife crisis.

Correction: Illuminata, the Great Detective, was _finally_ having a midlife crisis.

 

Xiao Pai must've been having a midlife crisis. She shook her head. That would imply she'd die at forty, and she kinda wanted to live a little longer than that, though it made sense that she'd have a big spill someday, and it'd be the end of her.

Suddenly Amber stirred and skipped out of bed, "Amber, are you okay!?"

"Ha, ha, it seems so!" Amber giggled.

"Oh, good." Xiao Pai sighed and backed into Forte.

"Why, what happened?" Amber frowned.

"Amber...about when Kiel was telling you about Bado's new product...afterwards you collapsed."

"I...did?" Amber wondered for a moment, then gasped, "I just remembered, I was working! I'm in big trouble now!"

Before Xiao Pai could say anything, Amber ran away.

"Maybe you should go talk to her again?" Forte suggested, "If my brother was here...he'd probably say-"

"I knew it!" Kiel exclaimed, "She _is_ possessed!"

"What proof do we have?" Forte challenged.

"Her strange behavior, plus afterwards she never remembers, if it was a ghost controlling her, then wouldn't it stand to reason that she wouldn't remember anything?"

"As much as I hate to admit it..." Forte didn't finish that thought, instead she turned to Xiao Pai, "I'll do my best to protect her...so far the ghost doesn't seem dangerous."

"But that's when they're most deadly!" Kiel added.

"Ah! Cut it out, Kiel!" Forte demanded.

Xiao left Forte to glare at Kiel, who laughed nervously and brought up the subject of sweets after dinner; Xiao was going to track Amber down, and she already knew she was probably at Carnation's, so she'd start there.

 

As expected, Amber was behind the counter, Illuminata wasn't present, she was probably at the store or something, though.

"Hey, Amber," Xiao made her way to the counter and sighed, "you sure you don't remember anything?"

"Sorry...I can't remember fainting at all." Amber whined, "I made you worry, though, huh? I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay...we'll figure something out, yes!?" Xiao slammed her fist into the table, scattering a few seeds onto the floor, "Um, after I clean this up. So, does this happen to you often?"

"Hmm...kinda, usually at night...here, you go home, I'll deal with this."

"No, no, I insist...hm, though I may make things worse..."

"Well, no, actually, you could help, stay a bit longer...I'll go get us some juice!"

"T-thanks."

 

"Mama, I'm home!" Xiao sang out. She did a double take as she noticed Illuminata's hat on the counter. How'd _that_ end up _here_ , unless..."Truly, Mama is a klutz." Xiao mused.

Not like the fact itself was new to her, but Illuminata would be angry about her stolen hat...or happy she had a case, however short-lived.

"Oh, I'm in the bedroom!" Lin Fa's voice called out.

"Well, I'll just hit the shower early, yes?"

"Oh, Xiao, we don't have showers!" Lin Fa laughed.

"It seems to be a figure of speech, yes?" Xiao thought about it a moment. How did a figure of speech involving showers come to be so popular in a place with no showers?

"Oh, okay, well, I'll bring out your clothes, too, then." Lin Fa called back.

"Okay." Xiao waited for anything else Lin Fa might add, then went inside.

Meanwhile, Lin Fa waited by the door until the sound of the bath door closing reached her ears, then she went to her section of the room and pulled the blanket back from the darkness under the bed, "Okay, Illuminata, the dolphin is in the water!"

"Yeah, thanks, Lin Fa," Illuminata grunted as she crawled out from under Lin Fa's bed, "I was tempted to just lie there until she was asleep."

"I know, but you can hurry home, now!"

"I'll use Escape in a minute...first I need to find my hat!" Illuminata began frantically looking around, "I know it's here somewhere!"

"Illuminata, it just isn't going to work, hurry, I'll find your hat and hide it, then go over to your place first thing tomorrow, not even Amber will notice your hat's missing!"

"Damn...if you're sure..." Illuminata sighed. Lin Fa was right, it was getting late.

Ellie stood up and sighed, she bit her lip for a moment before pulling Lin Fa to her, and pressing her lips to Lin Fa's, lips brushing over each other as Illuminata's hands traveled Lin Fa's back.

Illuminata slowly broke away, and Lin Fa held her knuckle against an incisor tooth as she held onto that final kiss before Illuminata vanished in a blast of light.

Lin Fa stood breathless for a moment, only interrupted by Xiao Pai's annoyed sigh, "Mama, what's taking so long?"

"Oh, Xiao, you're clothes are all dripping wet! I have to say, you wear it well!" Lin Fa smiled, "I wondered what the story behind that is, but dismissed it 'cuz it's cute!"

Xiao blushed as she frowned, and turned from Lin Fa, "It seems I had to come back to get you after waiting in the bath for a long time, yes? So I put my clothes back on!"

"Oh, sorry, umm...your clothes are right here..." Lin Fa searched for a moment before pulling Xiao's clothes out, then collected her own, "You can go on ahead, I promise not to daydream too much about my..."

"Huh? You're what?" Xiao turned around and stared at Lin Fa, who only smiled and closed her eyes.

"Just...lover things, Xiao."

"Blechk, I don't want to know."

"Ha, ha, you probably have your own...lover things by now, hm?"

Xiao turned around and stammered, "I'm going to go bathe now, yes!?"

"Right behind you!" Lin Fa was glad she was behind Xiao, she didn't want her to comment on how she was walking.

 

Illuminata found Amber asleep, and sighed, relieved that her housemate/adopted daughter figure was asleep.

Illuminata made her way upstairs and searched the fridge for something to drink. She settled on strawberry milk and sat on a side of Amber's bed, turning every so often to the angelic girl that fell into the city's boarders one fateful day, and smiled at her. Sometimes she felt like she was Amber's mom, there was some void she hadn't noticed was filled before Amber started living here, and maybe there was another void that she'd hidden from herself, set on a shelf so high up she didn't know it was there, until she found Lin Fa in the bath, her beautiful body exposed to her, now Lin Fa was the one she dreamed of.

Ellie finished her drink and set the bottle in the sink, then turned to Amber. She stood by Amber and ran her hand across her forehead, then bent down to kiss her forehead, "'Night, Amber." she whispered, then made her way to bed, which she promptly fell into.

Strange, she had never been with Lin Fa in bed, it was always the bath, yet bath wasn't a location she'd considered for such an encounter, it was always bed, ironic that the only place she thought of was the place she'd never been with her lover in, and then one place she would have never thought of was the setting for not just her first time, but second.

She took a deep breath and considered inviting Lin Fa over the next time the girls were having a sleepover party, maybe make up their own sleepover party...maybe play a little game of truth or dare, but then, if she wanted to learn more about Lin Fa and reveal more of herself, a date would probably be better for it, since that could get very interesting, very fast...though, they would have a bed and no excuses this time.

No, she had to think about the case...Kiel's book...was missing. She thought about her hat. Could it be that Kiel's book cover fell off, and now he didn't recognize it? Like her hat, it was just misplaced, or left on the beach when he went out to read it one day.

And Lin Fa--in her bed! The thought itself made her want to whimper in anticipation--Hell did she get onto this again?

 _"But, I just_ had _sex, so why am I thinking about_ it _again?"_ Illuminata considered the factors and realized it didn't make sense, she didn't really _want_ to do anything in particular, except solve the case--well, maybe she was still reeling from this new feature in her life. Yeah, shock of the new, it'd pass...who knows, a couple more times with Lin Fa, maybe she'd be set for another couple hundred years.

And maybe Woolies could fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no idea what Lin Fa meant by the "mistake" that Xiao wouldn't "be here without", but I'm sure it's one of the things Illuminata thought of...plus Xiao didn't seem upset that her mother might be in a relationship with her boyfriend, or she thought Lest was just trying to get to her mom and it didn't cross her mind that her mom might be in love. As for Yan Fan and Lin Fa, I have no idea what they are in, love or a mutual understanding or what...I do think Lin Fa's funding his adventures, though, so maybe that's an aspect...RF4, deeper backstories than I expected!
> 
> Also, I changed this chapter a lot, took Ambrosia out since I recently saw Amber's event again...she has to come in LATER.


	3. Ambrosia

Xiao Pai was so confused, her mother turned in early, and then Illuminata's hat was on the desk, and now Amber was visiting.

"Amber?" Xiao wondered staring at Amber's cold eyes, "Is something wrong?"

"I need to speak to you." she said sternly, "About her."

"It seems I don't know who you're talking about, yes? Do you mean Momma?" Xiao inquired, perplexed.

"No...Amber." Amber replied coldly.

"Then you're...not Amber?"

"Correct."

"Then...hmm, that monster Frey defeated in the forest..."

"You catch on quick. Yes, I am the butterfly monster who lived in the forest depths." Amber turned around and let out a deep breath, "More precisely, I was. When she and I merged, what I was vanished. What I am now is the soul of a monster, the fragment of a self, the shadow of a creature. I am what that gossip-loving boy calls a 'ghost.'"

"Why are you possessing Amber!?" Xiao Pai demanded.

"Can't you guess?"

"You're going to kill Amber..." Xiao sighed.

"No...for now, I'm out of time." Amber got on her knees an looked up at Xiao Pai.

"Time for what; explain yourself!"

"I will leave you with a warning." Amber narrowed her eyes and chilled Xiao with her stare, "'I don't care if I vanish.'"

"That sounds less like a warning and more like...giving up." Xiao Pai scratched her head as she tried to find the warning in those words.

"Never let her say those words." Amber stared hard at Xiao Pai as the words sunk in.

"W-why...what will happen!?"

"If you want to know, come visit me again some evening." Amber got on her knees and looked up at Xiao Pai, "I'll be awake only at night for a time."

"Wait-"

"I'll be waiting." Amber replied. Xiao stared at Amber as her eyes closed, then fluttered open again, "Huh...Xiao?"

"Amber...you are unharmed, yes?"

"Y-yeah...why am I at the hotel?"

"I don't really know." Xiao replied quietly.

"I'm sorry for being such a bother," Amber muttered, "something must be wrong with me."

"It's okay, Amber." Xiao took a step forward to embrace Amber, who was confused by Xiao Pai's affection.

"X-Xiao...is everything alright?"

"I think so, yes? I'm just happy you're okay." Xiao remembered the ghost's words, "I can't imagine if something happened..."

Amber smiled as she leaned into Xiao's shoulder, "I should go home...it's very late."

"Y-yeah."

Xiao watched as Amber left. She felt like Amber took something with her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She turned around and went back to bed. Tomorrow night she would visit Amber's ghostly possessor.

 

Illuminata almost jumped out of bed when she woke to find her silver haired lover in her bed, curled against her.

"Oh, I didn't mean to startle you!" Lin Fa said apologetically, "I got your hat."

"What about Amber and Xiao?" Illuminata whispered.

"They're out...you was out pretty late, huh?"

"Y-yeah...I guess I was already mentally spent from this case...I've still got people to interview-oh!" Illuminata pressed herself into the bed as Lin Fa got on top of her.

"He-he, nothing like that...I just want to hold you." Lin Fa lowered herself onto Illuminata and let out a deep breath, "You smell really nice...it's a shame I never got to smell your scent before."

"C-can I have a kiss?" Illuminata asked, probably too eager, but she didn't care.

"Uh-huh." Lin Fa brushed her lips against Illuminata's, giving her a playful bite before licking her lips. Illuminata pulled Lin Fa closer as Lin Fa's tongue played in her mouth, but moved back as she realized the time.

"Wait, it's about time to open shop!" Illuminata breathed.

"I didn't get you too worked up, did I?" Lin Fa asked quietly, remorsefully.

"No, not at all...it really woke me up, but uh...I'll survive."

"Until tonight?"

"Ha, ha, I can wait for tonight." Illuminata sighed, pulling Lin Fa down for another kiss, "I should get to work now."

"Me too."

 

The day went along as usual, and at night, Illuminata went to her lover, watching for when Xiao would leave to avoid her, then ran to the door.

"Lin Fa." Illuminata greeted the woman.

"Xiao's gone out...but I don't know when she'll be back." Lin Fa sighed, "Looks like we may have to miss tonight."

"It's alright...Amber seems a little...quiet, I just came here to tell you Kiel found his book, apparently it's pretty...racy, so he ended up hiding it under his pillow...or at least, when he found it his face turned red and he sent me out and tossed a sack of reward gold at my head," Illuminata rubbed where she was struck and laughed, "anyways once Amber's feeling better...I thought maybe the four of us could go grab something to eat with the reward money."

"Oh, me and Xiao, too?" Lin Fa giggled, "We'd be delighted, but why? It's your money."

"Um...you see, I never realized...how much I needed...this, us...what we have, until I found you, and I-I found that I could think a bit more clearly, like I was focused, I guess what I'm saying is that I decided to search Kiel's room because of my hat, plus I was so focused, my...body was satisfied, I guess, and he ended up finding it after all, thanks to you." Illuminata fidgeted and leaned against the desk, "Anyways, um, I also want to know...the other day...as I, um," Illuminata checked to make sure no one was listening, then stepped closer to Lin Fa, "you know, when I...came, you said you...love me...I guess it sort of confused me."

"O-oh, I didn't realize I had said that...I suppose the cat's out of the bag, though."

"I thought maybe you just meant like...you really liked what we had, but I hoped that...maybe you liked me, too."

"Ah, I'm glad to hear that I didn't make you want to get distant."

"Ha, I was afraid of the same thing...so, is it a date, then?"

"Sure, we'll be available over the weekend," Lin Fa pulled Illuminata into her arms, "but I'm available every chance I get."

"Um, is this going to be weird for your customers, though?"

"No, but I'll be too busy thinking of you to want anyone else...I guess I really have fallen in love with you, haven't I?"

"Y-yeah...oh...w-we have." Illuminata held her arm and turned her gaze to the floor.

"Illuminata?"

"I-I'm not sure how I feel right now, I want to be happy, I do...but my lifespan is...nowhere near coming to it's conclusion. Unless something catastrophic happens, I'm going to outlive you...oh..." Illuminata felt her eyes started to water, and pressed the broad side of her curled finger against her lips.

"Illuminata..."

"I'm sorry, I should be going, I...I might be coming down with what Amber-" Illuminata stopped as two slender arms wrapped around her. She felt Lin Fa's cheek rub against her shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Hey, let's sleep together, tonight, in my bed." Lin Fa suggested.

"O-okay." Illuminata let Lin Fa lead her to her bed and climbed in, as directed by Lin Fa, and began to undress. Illuminata noticed Lin Fa avoiding her gaze and felt a strange sadness, "Is everything okay?"

"Uh-huh...I'm afraid you mistook what I meant, I only thought we could...sleep together in my bed...not, um, _sleep_ together in a sexual way."

"O-oh! I-I mean, wasn't thinking clearly, my mind's still somewhere else."

"It's okay...here," Lin Fa handed Illuminata a gown and sat next to the detective, "you can wear mine."

"T-thanks." Illuminata slipped into the gown and laid in bed, Lin Fa lay next to her and pulled her into her arms.

"I love you, Ellie...goodnight."

"I love you, too." Illuminata whispered.

 

Xiao Pai walked the dark streets to Carnations and found the door was unlocked. She went inside and went up the stairs to find Amber standing by the bed.

"Amber?" Xiao breathed.

"Did you come to see Amber? Or are you here to see me?" Amber asked cooly.

"It seems I have come to see you." Xiao sighed, "Just who are you?"

"I've told you that before."

"It seems I know where you're from, but why are you here possessing Amber?"

"A good question. Where should I begin?" Amber had a strange smile on her face as she walked a few steps, then turned back to Xiao, "Had all gone as it was supposed to, I would have disappeared. I told you that, too, correct?"

"It seems that's what you meant when you described yourself...go on."

"Yes. As a monster I should have returned to the Forest of Beginnings. But I'm still here." Amber turned back to Xiao Pai, her sombre expression back, "Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know, yes? It seems there's no way of knowing..."

"Because she wanted me to be." she smiled as surprised washed over Xiao Pai's face, "She prayed that I wouldn't disappear."

"Amber..."

"And so I stayed within her. I watched her life like I'm a second her. But..." Amber frowned, and sighed, "Two souls can't inhibit one body completely."

"No..."

"You've seen what's happened these last several days. If things continue like this, someday, she'll vanish." Amber smiled again, "Her soul will disappear, and this body will be mine alone."

Xiao Pai snarled at the way Amber was smiling, her arms shook with rage.

Amber laughed and looked Xiao Pai in the eye, "What a scary face."

"This is nothing for you to be amused about!"

"Why don't we make a deal?"

"What is this!?"

"If you refuse, there will be no way to save her."

"I...it seems I have no choice...I accept, yes, so what is it you want?"

"That is simple. I only need you to tell her one thing for me."

"What is that?"

"Tell her to erase me."

Xiao Pai recoiled at the request, and stared at Amber's body sharer in wonder.

"See? Isn't that easy?" Amber smiled, "No matter what it is, she really doesn't disbelieve anything, the silly girl. She even takes those ridiculous rumors at face value."

"H-how does this serve you? It seems like a confusing request." Xiao Pai remarked.

Amber laughed lightly and turned to Xiao Pai, "What does it matter? You still have no choice but to listen if you want to save her. So what I want, I will get."

Xiao Pai groaned, confused by the strange request.

"Tell her. Tell her soon."

"Wait, I need to know-"

"If you wish. But know that she will wake soon." Amber smiled, "Even if you're both girls, isn't it strange for you to be here so late at night?"

"I suppose..."

"Tell her, I'm counting on you."

Xiao watched silently as Amber closed her eyes and blinked awake, "Huh...what was I doing, again? X-Xiao! Welcome!"

Xiao Pai frowned as she was greeted by the oblivious girl.

"What's wrong, Xiao?" Amber whined, taking a step towards Xiao Pai.

"Ah...it seems it's nothing, yes? G-goodnight, Amber." Xiao Pai turned to leave when Amber's voice stopped her.

"Goodnight, Xiao Pai." Xiao closed her eyes and held onto Amber's goodnight before leaving.

Xiao Pai heard a light snoring that sounded out of place, and peeked at her mother's side to find Illuminata asleep in Lin Fa's bed. They were both asleep, so she'd worry about them tomorrow.

 


	4. The Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiao learns how serious Amber feels and thinks, and Illuminata learns what her own feelings and thoughts mean for her in the long run. How will the two handle their revelations?

Xiao Pai got up in time to catch Illuminata trying to sneak out, and called out from her bed, "Hey, where are you going?"

"U-um, to Carnation's, it's about time for business, so-" Illuminata turned to hide her red cheeks.

"Why were you here?" Xiao Pai asked.

"Ha, ha, little Xiao, Illuminata's got to get back to her home, you can visit her when you want to ask questions!" Lin Fa laughed, following Illuminata out of the room.

"She's going to find out some day, Lin Fa." Illuminata whispered.

"I know, but we should figure out what we have before then." Lin Fa replied in a soft whisper that made Illuminata want to hug her...and so she did.

"Thanks, Lin Fa, for everything." Illuminata lay on Lin Fa's shoulder. If Xiao Pai hadn't been watching, she may have kissed Lin Fa's milky white cheek.

"You're welcome, come back anytime you need to, okay?" Lin Fa replied cheerily.

Xiao Pai waited until Illuminata was out before clearing her throat, "So, why was she here?"

"None of my business." Lin Fa said happily, "Come on, let's have breakfast!"

"Fine...what did she say she was here for?" Xiao asked.

"Oh, well, she said she couldn't be here long tonight...she solved the case, you see, but Amber seemed kind of droopy, but she was having a rough evening, so I got her to stay over...in hindsight, that was probably a mistake, I should have saw her home instead."

"Ah, it's fine...it seems mistakes run in the family." Xiao breathed.

"Yes...they do."

 

After breakfast, Xiao Pai ran to find Amber, after searching Carnation's she went to the store, then ran back home to see if anyone had seen her, only to find her at the binoculars near the hotel.

"Um, Xiao...?" Amber said before yawning.

"It seems you're tired, yes?" Xiao remarked, a stab of some strange feeling in her heart that made her want to laugh and cry pulled a smile to her lips...it was bitter how normal this felt, in stark contrast to knowing that Amber had some monster living inside her.

"Yeah...I've been having lots of funny dreams lately. I know I'm asleep, but I dream that I'm watching me."

"O-oh?"

"It's like I'm watching somebody else be me." Amber chuckled softly, "Isn't that weird?"

"I-I think so, yes?"

"Ah! Oh yeah! I almost forgot."

"Huh? What did you almost forget?"

"I wanna go to the observatory with you." Amber said cheerily, "Can we?"

Xiao Pai smiled sadly, "Yes...it seems so."

"Yay!"

"I had some things I wanted to discuss quietly anyways, yes?"

"Huh?"

"U-uh, it seems like nothing! Yes!"

"So long as you're sure, Xiao!" Amber pointed at the large tower at the other end of town, "Observatory...away!"

"Yes, yes!" Xiao cried happily.

 

Illuminata wondered when Xiao would come to interrogate her when the door swung open. She felt fear seize hold of her and found it was Lin Fa this time, she could breath easy.

"Hello, Ellie! Is Amber home?" Lin Fa inquired.

"No...she was outside the hotel, I apologized for not being home, but she said she was fine...I feel pretty bad, honestly...I want to make it up to her somehow, she's a good kid and means well...I'm a horrible parent." IIluminata jumped as she realized the terms she used, "Well, not parent, but...as close as I'll ever be."

"Oh, sure you've had your ups and downs, but it's not like she's younger than my little Xiao, even though she will gladly claim otherwise!" Lin Fa laughed at her daughter's tendency to want to be older than everybody else her age, "Oh! Actually, I came here about her, did she chew you out?"

"N-no...I'm really scared of her, when you came in just now...I thought it was going to be her...I think I be sick, I need some more relax tea, this stress isn't good for my stomach, I tell ya." Illuminata rested her chin in her palms, then smiled at Lin Fa, "So, what about her?"

"Well...I came by to...cheer you up, if Xiao had visited you yet..."

"She's going to find out, Lin Fa, and even if...I run away from this thing you and me have, then I want her to know the truth...I'm weak, yeah, but I have such a long life ahead of me, I thought throwing my troubles to the wind would make it easier."

"Is that why you joke around so much?"

"Well...I don't know, I guess you could say that...it's my approach to life, I dunno if I'm lying, or if this is what a personality is, or what...my newest case, I guess, 'Mask or Face, Truth or Fiction'...now I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

"As long as you feel like you're being true to yourself, then there's no reason not to be happy."

"Damn, but you're wise, I should give you the hat, all I've got to do is just be happy with _me_ , and if people don't like it, then that's their baggage!"

"Right! So...did you want help figuring out what you want from me?" Lin Fa held her hands behind her back, "I want to help you out of this, since I helped put you into it."

"Ah...I don't know, I think you just gave me my answer...hear," Illuminata set a key on the table and held herself up with her arms, "I want to see you in my room in two hours, use this to get back in...and lock it back, I want to have time to talk to you, and Amber's usually away from here at that time."

"A-alright, I'll be here." Lin Fa promised.

"Until then, I'll check on Amber real quick."

"She was scurrying off to the observatory with Xiao Pai a while ago, they may still be there." Lin Fa informed.

"Thanks!" Illuminata swung open the door and bolted out, then Lin Fa frowned.

"Wait a minute, they were going down from there...maybe they were even headed this way...oh well, I may as well linger until she or they come back!"

 

Xiao Pai followed Amber out onto the observatory and startled when Amber held her hand.

"A-Amber?" Xiao took a deep breath and stared at the sky instead of the blonde holding her hand.

"Oh!" Amber turned to the sky as well, and let go of her hand as she looked out over the railing, "Look how close the sky is!"

"I-it seems so." Xiao whispered. _"Especially with my heart soaring like it is!"_

"Here," Amber breathed, "we can feel the sky together. It's funny...even when we're just standing next to each other, I feel really, really happy."

Did Amber mean that how she thought she meant that? "I-it seems I too am happy now, yes?"

"Hee, hee! I'm glad." Amber stepped more to the side, nearer to Xiao until her attention was directed elsewhere, "Oh, look, Xiao Pai, that's the forest! That's where I slept!"

"It seems so, yes?" Xiao smiled and took the final step that Amber stopped at. _"If you want to take my hand...you may, yes?"_

"Hmm," Amber brought her hand to her face, instead of even regard the distance Xiao Pai closed, which disappointed her a little, but also relieved her...the conversation was going just where it needed to, "you know, I kinda miss it. Up 'til a little while ago, I was there for years and years."

"Yes." Xiao Pai nodded.

"But being able to miss something is a happy feeling."

"Huh?" Xiao Pai frowned, that didn't seem true to her.

"Yeah. It means every day you have now is really fun." Amber turned around, back towards where the door was, and took a few steps, "Hey...Xiao? Did you know time has weight?"

"I didn't know that...is it true?" Xiao kept her gaze on Amber as she awaited the answer to the second seemingly strange thing Amber said all day.

"Yeah. The more memories you have, the heavier time gets. It's like the longing you get for spring when you look at all the winter snow." as if on cue, snow began to drift down from the sky, "Memories fall like snow, making time heavier...and you start missing the stuff it buried. But you know...even if it's been a long, long time, if you don't have memories, it won't turn out like that."

Xiao let the words settle in. What was Amber saying? It seemed strangely serious...was this some of the other "sad stuff" she had mentioned a few days ago?

"So if you sleep for a long," Amber exaggerated the "o", "time, and then wake up, you won't have all that memory snow. And that's a kinda empty and lonely feeling."

Xiao hummed sadly as she took in the meaning. She had to agree, it'd be lonely to have no memories, missing stuff meant that there was at least something worth missing in life.

"When I woke up after coming back from the forest...everything that was a long, long time ago to the world felt like just the yesterday to me. Everything that was there just the other day to me was all gone when I woke up." Amber sniffled quietly, "It was like the whole world reset itself around me."

"Amber..." Xiao Pai sighed, wiping a tear out from under her eye. _"Why are you telling me this? Is this what you had wanted to say? Why not sooner...why did you wait until now...because Mamma mentioned you to me, and I frowned...that upset you...but what did she say about you?"_

 "Lately, I've been kinda scared of going to sleep." Amber sighed, "When I wake up, I'm someplace I don't remember going to. That's not a fun surprise. Right after, I always go out and make sure everybody's still there. Seeing Ellie's faces makes me feel so much better. Then I know the world didn't do another reset. That this isn't all some dream. I feel lots better, then."

Xiao closed her eyes and rubbed her arms over her eyes, "Amber..."

"Heh, sorry. That long spiel must have sounded funny coming from me." Amber said, staring at the ground.

"No..." Xiao cried, surprising Amber with a hug, "it seems it will all be okay, yes?"

"Hmm?" Amber straightened up and Xiao backed away.

"The world will never reset itself around you!" Xiao cried through tears, gripping her fists tightly, "A-and...I-I'll never leave you! Everything will be okay, yes? I promise you, Amber!"

"Xiao..." Amber took a step and fell into Xiao's arms and let out a happy sigh.

"And...do you know why you've been fainting a lot lately?" Xiao whispered, backing up from Amber, "It's because of a monster...t-there's one living inside you, and at night it uses your body, that's why you're not where you were when you wake up."

"It uses my body...when I sleep?" Amber frowned.

"It seems so." Xiao frowned, "But don't worry, somehow, she won't stay there for-"

"Oh, so that's what it is!" Amber exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"I remember that monster!" Amber sang out, "Its the one that merged with me, right?"

"I think so...?"

"Oh! Then there's no problem. She and I are bestest friends!" Amber announced.

"W-what?"

"See, I told her we could stay together, and she said okay. So I'm fine. If she wants to use my body, I don't mind at all."

 _"That's too close to 'I don't care if I disappear', yes?! I must stop this at once!"_   Xiao Pai sighed and stared at the floor. This was going to hurt, now that she knew they were friends...she just hoped Amber didn't say _those_ words.

"Xiao, what's wrong?" Amber asked sweetly.

"S-she asked me to give you a message." Xiao sighed.

"Oh, what is it?"

"Her words exactly were 'Tell her to erase me.'"

"What...?"

"Two souls can't share one body for long." Xiao said apologetically, "So she wants-"

"No." Amber growled, gritting her teeth. Xiao jumped at the sight and Amber sad at the memory and that she scared Xiao, "I didn't want her to vanish. That's why I told her to stay with me. I couldn't ever tell her to go away. Ever!"

"But-"

"No!" Amber yelled, a tear running down her face, Xiao Pai jumped as Amber raised her voice for the second time that day, "Ah...I'm sorry."

Xiao sighed and rubbed her arm, "It's okay, yes?"

"Xiao Pai, don't worry, okay? I'm sure everything will work out, somehow."

"Somehow?"

"I'm sorry...I'm getting kinda tired." Amber stepped near the door, "I'm gonna go home."

"Um, wait, yes?!" Xiao leaned against the building as Amber left, "Amber..."

 

Illuminata ran down the stairs briskly and turned around to lean against the wall, keeping out of the line of sight she thought Amber would have if she was running as fast as Illuminata thought she was.

_"I wonder how it was for Meg?"_

She ran behind Amber and into Arthur's room.

"Good day?" Illuminata jumped as Arthur greeted her, "How may I help you?"

"Is Meg here?" Illuminata inquired.

"Ah, yes, I heard her singing a moment ago, it must be about lunch for her now."

"Great, thanks!" Illuminata hurried to the kitchen and found Margaret at a table, feeding an awkward Forte.

"Oh, Forte, you're too cute when you blush!" Meg squealed.

"W-well, we should be eating, not playing around..." Forte groaned.

"Hey, mind if I steal Meggy a minute?" Illuminata inquired, "Don't worry, just elf stuff, I'll give her right back and lock myself behind bars!"

"Uh...o-kay?" Forte blinked twice as Illuminata ran for the stairs.

"Jeez, she's probably gonna make a mess up there...'scuse me, but I've got to go see what my little sister's up to!" Margaret said, running after her.

"'Kay...hurry back." Forte replied, unheard.

"Illuminata!" Meg called out, storming up the stairs to find a saddened detective, "What's wrong? Was it that Kiel's missing book was the last case you've had, and you're really upset about not having a new one?"

"I made love with Lin Fa." Illuminata sighed.

"Um...okay...why are you telling _me_ this? It's not my business...though I am worried about what details have you upset." Margaret approached Illuminata and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I can tell you anything, right?"

"Um...yeah, probably best to come out with that question before telling me what you're doing with who...but yes, if you can tell me that, you can surely tell me anything!"

"I'm sure what I want to say to her later, but...I'm scared of telling her...damn, it's in another hour and...I'm going to be a wailing mess."

"I'm sorry to hear that...my first few days with Forte were like that, all worried...but she would always love me, I couldn't ask for more than that...b-but, I'll miss her when she's gone." Margaret whimpered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay...what did you want to say? Advice, encouragement?"

"I just...I don't know...encouragement, I guess, I just want to hear...does it get better?"

"I think so...I can't escape love's tragic embrace, and Forte...she loves me, it doesn't get better than that, but it doesn't get any worse than when I have those dreams."

"So...I should just...go for her, then?"

"Don't force it, there's no need to rush anything, just remember to try to take in every precious second."

"Thanks, Meg..."

"No problem...maybe that'll make the wait a little easier, but in the critical moment, it'll be all you, just remember what you're _really_ afraid of...the true enemy...is time! So, in a sense, the only thing to fear really is fear itself...and that critical moment...you'll feel it, that moment when the tension in your chest threatens to explode, and you just want to scream time apart and hold Forte so tightly and--oops, I got a little ahead of myself there!"

"Ha, it's okay...I feel better now!"

Meg followed Illuminata to Forte, and waved to her fellow elf, then wrapped her arms around Forte and kissed her on the cheek.

"H-huh, what's wrong, Meg?" Forte whispered, leaning on Meg's shoulder.

"I'm just really happy to be with you." Margaret replied.

Illuminata smiled as the lover's conversation faded behind her.

 

Xiao Pai found Amber outside Carnation's and sighed, "Amber?"

"Oh, hi, Xiao!" Amber greeted, tiredly.

"Um, about that monster..." Xiao began.

"Y'know...I wonder what it has to feel like to vanish without really knowing what's going on." Amber remarked.

"Huh?"

"When I first met her, she didn't know anything at all." Amber stared at the ground, "I'm sure she doesn't know much more now, either. I...I couldn't..."

"Amber..."

"I think I'm gonna have a dream of her tonight." Amber smiled, "In fact, I know so."

_"Does she see me talking to 'her' in her dreams...but she only said she watches...can she not hear?"_

Xiao Pai wandered back home and found Lin Fa leaning on the desk.

"Hi, Mamma!" Xiao Pai greeted.

"Oh, hey, Xiao, hungry?" Lin Fa wondered.

"Not right now."

"Hmm, have you been spending a lot of time with Amber? I here she's not feeling too well."

"Well, if she has anything, it would get us anyways, yes?"

"That's one way to look at it." Lin Fa stood up, anyways, I have to go now, can you man the desk?"

"Sure."

 

Lin Fa ran out to Carnation's and found Illuminata waiting in her room.

"I remembered to lock the door." Lin Fa whispered, standing near Illuminata.

"Thanks...so, I know what it is I want...but after running out to make sure Amber was alright, I went to see Meg...honestly, after all that, I'm not sure I know just how to say it." Illuminata buried her face in her hands, "I'm afraid of being...committed.

"Illuminata," Lin Fa let Illuminata pull her to sit next to her, "you know...we can just be friends, hang out...we could maybe even find some other elves...or humans, if you don't mind, it can be like an Ellie sandwich."

"Thanks, but...I don't want to run from this...I found Amber on the observatory, talking to Xiao Pai, she was so...so wise, she explained what I had been feeling and it was like...like she was talking to me, it was the sweetest thing ever...about memory snow...and how it's better to have a lot of memories, even if you miss them, and that gives time weight, and she's so, so right...and then Meg told me that being with a human might hurt, but for her, Forte made it worth it, so...so I'm not going to run away!" Illuminata Lin Fa into her arms, "I don't want you to let me run away...I want to only be with you...I want you to feel the same, I know it's selfish, but-"

"Heh, heh," Lin Fa pushed Illuminata down and brushed their noses together, "wish granted!"

"H-hmm!" Illuminata hummed happily as Lin Fa gently kissed her. Lin Fa stood up and smiled at her, "So, um, L-Lin, should we tell them?"

"I think so...would Yan Fan mind?"

"Oh, he shouldn't mind too much, as long as you're not a guy...though he may object to a marriage."

"Wait, you two aren't married?"

"Ah, no, we're not...we were, it didn't work out, though, he decided to become an adventurer and...here we are."

"So...he shouldn't mind, right?"

"That's right...if you're sure."

"I am...are you?"

"Yes, I'm so happy that you want to be a couple with me." Lin Fa cooed, cuddling into Illuminata's shoulder.

"Me too..."

Amber opened her eyes. The voice of Illuminata and the woman who was Xiao's mother reached her ears. She got out of bed and ran outside. It was time.

 

 Xiao stared curiously at Amber as she approached the desk. Xiao let Amber pull her into her room, and watched the girl as she turned to face Xiao.

"Pardon me." Amber said, having turned to meet Xiao's gaze.

"This seems to be the monster I'm talking to, yes?" Xiao inquired.

"Correct." Amber smiled.

"It seems she knows you." Xiao remarked.

"I thought as much. She did ask me to stay deliberately."

"Said you were friends."

"Huh...?" Amber looked up at Xiao, a small frown on her lips.

"Said you were 'bestest' friends, yes?" Xiao smiled.

"Oh." Amber smiled and turned around and paced a few steps, "What a silly little girl."

Xiao Pai smiled, then sighed, "It seems you're always lying to me, yes? What is your true aim? What is it you gain by making her deny herself?"

"Exactly what you get." Amber replied.

"It seems you need to explain, yes?"

Amber stared at nothing in particular on the wall, still smiling, "I want to protect what's precious to me, just like you."

"I see..."

"Did you tell her exactly what I told you to?"

"Hmm...so, you cannot see what she sees, despite sharing a body!?" Xiao gasped.

"Not anymore, no."

"But it seems you could, then?"

Amber sighed and walked around, "Once, what she saw, I saw. What she felt, I felt. But now...I can't."

"Oh..."

"I don't see what she sees, I don't hear what she thinks." Amber frowned, "And that...that tells me there is little time left."

"Not what I think you mean..."

"It used to be that I could only wake at night. Now I find myself aware during the day." Amber sighed, "That means the split between us is growing."

"No!" Xiao whispered, shaking her head as she gripped handfuls of hair.

"You know," Amber turned to her and smiled, "when she talks to you, she is truly happy. When you leave her, she feels truly sad. I can't understand why, though. Still...that was my favorite part of 'me.'"

"Hmm?" Xiao stared at Amber, who turned a quarter way away from her.

"I was never meant to exist in this world. So I don't fear leaving it. As long as she can stay here...as long as she can stay by your side, smiling, then I'm pleased."

"So you were lying! You wanted to save her from the beginning, yes!?" Xiao inquired.

Amber only smiled more and closed her eyes.

Xiao stomped her foot, "Dummy! Why hurt yourself to play the villain!?"

"Because you're too nice." Xiao frowned and Amber continued before she could say anything, "No, it's not just you. If she learned the truth, she would try to save me, too. To save her that, I decided to make you hate me. If you hated me, I thought you could make her hate me enough to erase me. But it looks like that did not go as I had planned."

"It seems she couldn't hate anyone easily, it might go better if you tell her the truth."

"Oh? Why would that be?"

"I just have a feeling...being her, can't you confirm it for yourself?"

Amber thought about it for a moment, "I...don't know."

Xiao Pai sighed and fell onto her bed.

"Do you remember my warning?" Xiao Pai looked up from her place on the bed, "'I don't care if I vanish.' Don't ever let her say those words."

The hard stare the monster was giving her was something she wouldn't have known were possible with Amber's eyes if Amber hadn't raised her voice earlier, "Uh-huh."

"This body belongs to her. Thus, it is she who has ultimate control of it. In other words...if she desires it, she can erase either her or I with a thought."

Xiao winced and hugged herself.

"The only one who can stop her is you."

"Me...and not Frey? Frey can do anything, a-and I am but a klutz!" Xiao cried, "Are you _sure_ that you're sure?"

"Yes. Only her strong feelings for you are holding her back now." Amber flicked her pupils away from their focus on Xiao for an almost unnoticeable amount of time, "If she chooses to say goodbye to you...that also means she's choosing to accept her fate."

"No..." Xiao Pai breathed.

Amber walked up to her and stared at her something a mix of compassion and sorrow in her eyes, "If you want to protect her, you must convince her to erase me. If she refuses to do so...I can do nothing to save her."

Xiao Pai sat up. It was simple, convince Amber to let go of the butterfly monster. She'd do it, somehow, she had to...not even Frey could save her, this was a special thing that only Xiao Pai could handle!

"I believe in you." Amber smiled, "I know that, somehow, you will be able to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that though I named a chapter after her, Ambrosia isn't really named Ambrosia...or from what I remember, you only know her name by knowing the boss monster's name, but if she does get a name, I'll find out as I follow the event again whilst writing this romance!


	5. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update, this lil' thing will be concluded soon enough, though, y'know, not really? Because Yan Fan needs to be their for Xiao's romance arc, the timing of which compliments the romance arc I've given Illuminata and Lin Fa, because he's going to judge Ellie and Amber hard...and Ellie's gonna get judged 2x, cuz then she'll technically be Xiao's step mom, in addition to being Lin Fa's wife...heck, judged 3x, cuz that bed, breakfast, and bath is kinda sorta his, in the way that the money Lin Fa gets from it gets shared with him so he can adventure around.

Xiao Pai made her way upstairs in Carnation and found Amber sitting on her bed.

"Oh, hi, Xiao!" Amber greeted, mirthlessly, "Listen! This morning, when I woke up, there was a letter by my bed."

"A letter?" Xiao Pai parroted.

"Yeah!" Amber said sadly, "It was from her to me. She said she wants me to live."

Xiao Pai winced, "I...see."

"I guess that means she wants to disappear, too, doesn't it?" Amber stared at the snow and smiled absentmindedly, "Xiao, I wanna ask a favor."

"Of course." Xiao nodded solemnly, "What do you need?"

"Before she disappears, I wanna give her some great memories." Amber looked up shyly and fidgeted, "So, um...would you hang out with her, just for one day?"

"Sure." Xiao breathed.

"That's good. Come by my place tomorrow, okay?" Amber turned stared at a patch of snow again and sighed, "I wanna say goodbye to her, too. I wanna remember all of it. So I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Xiao smiled, "Yes, yes."

 

Illuminata spent all morning fretting over what to say to Lin Fa, then decided she hadn't worried before, so why start now?

As it was a weekend, she could close up early and run to the Bell Hotel...and so she did.

"Hey, Lin Fa!" Illuminata greeted, racing inside.

"Hello, Ellie! Xiao just went out...you want to talk in my room?" Lin Fa inquired, turning to the door.

"Yeah...um, so..." Illuminata met Lin Fa's eyes and followed her inside. She found herself moving forward to embrace her.

"So...about, umm...look, if you want, I'm sure I can find someone who thinks she can handle the two of us...eventually you'd maybe...I don't know, think less about you and me."

"Lin Fa...I want this for us, just you and me, I don't want anything more." Illuminata decided.

"Well...me neither, then! From now on, I'm giving you all of my attention, and all of my love." Lin Fa kissed Illuminata on the cheek and squeezed her tightly.

"U-uh, you sure, it's on short notice for you, I figure you might have...appointments to keep or something."

"Ha, ha, nope, I tend to woo 'em on the spot! The only problem with that is that I never run into them again, not the drifters, anyways...I'll have to explain myself to a few of the others."

"You know, Amber just left..." Illuminata sighed.

"Ha, ha, oh, Ellie!"

"W-what...aren't I allowed to make love in my own bed?"

"I suppose that's where I should have taken your first."

"Um, it's really fine, it was easy to wash off afterwards, if nothing else."

"I suppose so." Lin Fa took Illminata's hand and started upstairs, "Say, when does Amber usually come back?"

"In another hour or so, why?"

"Well, it just...seems like we can't count on consistency in schedules, so...looks like I'll have to be stealthy!"

 

 Xiao Pai entered Carnation's the following day and went up the stairs, turned to her left, and saw Amber.

"Hello, Amber?" Xiao wondered. Amber's tight lips pressed together told her otherwise, "Butterfly monster?"

"Correct."

"Did Amber tell you the plan?"

"She left me a letter." Amber smiled, "It said she was going to give me memories."

Xiao fell solemn as the meaning of the words sunk in, today was the butterfly monster's last day.

"Are you going to help?" she asked expectantly.

Xiao smiled, "It seems so, yes? Where do you want to make these memories?"

"Well...let's check out the forest." Amber decided.

"Yokmir Forest...?" Xiao asked worriedly.

"Yes. I want to see the place I was born one last time."

"Okay." Xiao turned around and started down stairs with Amber, the monster inside holding her hand.

As they descended down the stairs, Illuminata called out to them.

"Hold it right there!" Illuminata approached rather slowly, Xiao assumed her leg was asleep or she had a limp, "Amber! You've been moping around like you're sick lately! And now you're going to try to go out somewhere?"

"I'll be fine. I feel better today." she added with a smile, "And Xiao is with me."

"She is?"

"I am." Xiao tried to hide the blush on her face.

"Ah." Illuminata kept a schedule of everyone who visited Amber, and according to Amber unwittingly reporting to her, Xiao had a drastic spike in visiting, not to mention the scarlet splattered across her face. It all made sense to her now, "Well that's worrying enough as it is."

Amber and Xiao exchanged a glance at Illuminata's sad expression, but she smiled and continued, "I mean, Xiao's a healthy gal with healthy needs, y'know?"

"B-bad Ellie, bad!" Xiao screamed.

"Anyway!" Illuminata resumed cheerfully, "If anything happens, I want you to yell for me, okay? Yell as loud as you can, at the very tippy top of your lungs! Do this, and the Great Detective herself will come running to save you. Got it?"

"U-uh..." Xiao mumbled uncomfortably and the Great Detective grinned again.

"Xiao! Take care of Amber, understand?"

"Y-yes, yes." Xiao confirmed, "You mean...don't let her be hurt by monsters...?" Xiao only grew more puzzled as Illuminata simply smirked.

"We'll be going, then." Amber noted, "Come on, Xiao."

"O-of course!" Xiao cried, heading off.

Illuminata frowned as Amber turned to her, "Hmm? What's wrong?"

Amber smiled silently at her before speaking, "Thanks, Ellie."

"Huh?"

"Bye-bye."

"Er, well, that was formal." Illuminata sighed, "Weird..."

 

Xiao turned around when Amber's hand slipped from her own. She had to wonder a moment when Amber started holding her hand.

"What's wrong?" Xiao wondered, watching Amber stand on the log over the river formed by the waterfall.

"Butterflies..." Amber sighed, staring wistfully at the waterfall.

"What was that?" Xiao Pai inquired.

"It's nothing." Amber breathed, "Let's go."

"I-if you say." Xiao smiled when Amber took her hand again, and she led her deeper into the woods.

"Are you going to see me off, too?" Amber asked softly to a swarm of butterflies. After waiting a while Amber continued, "Ah. I guess, if you wouldn't mind, then."

"Huh? What's that?" Xiao wondered.

"Xiao, let's go home." Amber took Xiao's hand again and tugged her off in that direction.

"W-what?" Xiao gasped as Amber led her back.

Amber didn't reply until stopping on the log over the river, when she turned to the white haired girl, but then, it was a silent reply, a simple smile as she stared at Xiao.

"What was that back there?" Xiao wondered, wishing to hear the monster say anything at all.

"It's nothing." Amber promised.

"Hmm..."

"Xiao?"

"Huh?"

"Do you remember when we first met, here in the forest, with Frey?" 

"I do. After you came to, you said she looked funny, then passed out again...oh, wait, Amber said that," Xiao said, a small, bittersweet smile crossing Amber's lips as she finished, "not you."

"After that," Amber said after a pause, "I began to live with everyone in this town. I admit, I was confused at first. But I found lots of things to like, too. That was enough to make every day loads of fun."

Xiao was sure Amber would have called the smile on her face goofy, but she couldn't help it.

"So thanks." Amber walked up to Xiao and lay her head under Xiao's chin, hands on Xiao's shoulders. She rested there for a moment before kissing Xiao on the cheek.

"W-what...butterfly...?" Xiao was confused by the butterfly's kiss, and held her hand over the affected cheek as she stared at the girl before her _"It's only on the cheek...so why does it feel like something's amiss...why did I want that to be on my lips?"_ she concluded it must be because she hadn't fully accepted Amber's monster speaking what she truly felt, and letting herself feel truly happy.

"I'm glad I fell for you." she smiled longingly, eyes shimmering with sorrow, refusing to cry, "That by itself was enough to make me super happy."

"W-wait!"

"Thank you," she whispered, affection deep in her voice, "Lil Xiao."

"M-monster?" Xiao replied, hating herself for being hopeful, when realization dawned on her, blinding her in it's fiery orange awakening, "No...! Amber?"

"I heard everything, from the very beginning." Amber frowned solemnly, "I heard what you and her talked about in my room, too. She didn't know, I think. She did leave me a letter by my pillow. She wrote down how she felt and everything. But..." Xiao stood shocked as Amber stepped back. "Despite everything...I don't think I could ever tell her to disappear."

"A-Amber, no, please..." Xiao Pai breathed.

"I mean...accepting everything is what makes life so much fun to me! Trying to deny this or ignore that is way too hard."

"But, Amber, if you don't..." Xiao Pai trailed off with her warning, overwhelmed by everything Amber told her.

"I know. So I'm glad I got to say goodbye to you, Lil' Xiao." Amber smiled at her nickname to Xiao Pai, "I'm glad that, in the end, we were able to come here together."

"What...'in the end?!' Amber, no, Amber!" Xiao started to step forward, but a swarm of butterflies held her back, "No...butterflies, let go!"

"It was fun." Amber concluded.

"No..." Xiao whispered.

"Playing detective with Ellie. Listening to Kiel's gossip. Watching Forte get mad and chase Bado all over. Going to see Jones and Nancy if I got hurt, so they could make it all better. Your mom would always smile at me and say I could visit anytime. You would take my hand and we'd run to the restaurant together. Then we'd sit and eat Porcoline's yummy food and listen to Meg's pretty music. Sometimes, Doug would bring Granny Blossom there, grumbling the whole way. Clorica would sit next to me, somehow eating and sleeping at the same time. We could hear Volkanon yelling in the distance, and Vishnal running to us. And Venti would watch it all with a yawn. Then..." Amber fell silent and Xiao lurched forward.

"Amber!" she cried, then frowned as she stared at the subtle change in Amber's eyes, "You...yes?"

"Then, Frey would come and smile at Venti. She'd say it was really nice weather out." she slowed down and sighed, "And with you...I wish I could have been with you, always and forever."

"Amber!" Xiao yelled.

"I..." Amber struggled to keep smiling, and a tear broke from her eye, "I don't wanna vanish, because of how much I love you!" she cried, "I don't want to disappear."

"Amber!"

"But..." Amber finally smiled, "Thanks, Lil' Xiao."

"No..."

"I really liked you." Amber whispered, a tear in her eye as she smiled at Xiao Pai.

"Honey, no!" Xiao stared at the ground as she thought about what she had said, the name she called Amber in her heart.

"Once I'm gone, I want you to make her as happy as you made me." Amber wiped her eyes, "If you'll do that..."

"Honey!"

"I don't care if I vanish."

Xiao Pai stared wide eyed at Amber's body, now permanent residence of the butterfly monster, "Honey?" she asked, knowing well the futility of it.

After sometime, the monster confirmed, "She's gone."

"W-what!?" Xiao whispered.

"She's gone." the monster answered again, softly.

"No...no, dammit, no!" Xiao cried, falling to the ground, "I-I refuse to believe this...i-it's not real!"

The monster watched silently.

"What can I do?" Xiao whimpered.

"You can't." she frowned and folded her arms, "There isn't anything anyone can do."

Xiao Pai stood up and and ran back to Selphia, she didn't know what she was going to do, but a part of her wished she would disappear, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Amber/Xiao-centric chapter, but that was a lot of dialogue, and I couldn't just cut up everything. Next time is finding a way to save Amber, so--and I'll use my made up names for the ship, since the only things I could find on ships is people in GameFAQs asking who people ship with who, or the Shipping List page for the wiki...shipping list for items, that is--Lin Fanata (Lin Fa and Illuminata)'s arc and Amber Pai (Amber and Xiao Pai)'s arc are going to directly cross there.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, everyone here is, in some way, older and more immature than their lover, though Xiao and Amber aren't together yet. Also...yes, I ship Ellie and Lin Fa, and will make any rules I have to to see them sail!


End file.
